


Always At Your Service

by CubbieGirl1723



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types, Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: F/M, My first VM post, Post Movie, Smut, post books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723
Summary: Against her better judgment, Veronica lets Logan join her for a stakeout.





	Always At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first VM fic I've ever posted!

“I knew I shouldn't have brought you,” Veronica grumbled as she tried to shift away from Logan in the passenger seat of his car. He had insisted on being the one to drive, even though she had been the car’s sole master for months while he was gone. 

“But you've missed me,” Logan whined and ducked his head, trying to meet her eyes and win her over. “You know you were lonely without me.” His wandering hands slid around her body, pulling her to him once again. 

“Be that as it may,” she attempted a stern tone but it was supremely difficult as Logan attached his lips to that spot on her neck, “I still have to do my job. I took off the whole weekend, remember, and spent it with you.”

“Mmm. I do remember.” Logan's husky voice sent shivers up her spine. The way he was now nibbling on her ear didn't help, either. “Four days straight in that hotel bed with you…” his words trailed off and he continued to kiss her neck in earnest. 

She glanced down and could see how much certain parts of his anatomy enjoyed that memory. She stifled a giggle. “But it's back to the real world now, big boy, and I've gotta get my money shot. So stay on your--side--of--the--car.” Her words were punctuated with shoves as she tried to push him back into the driver's seat. She knew she had to remain firm in her resolve. If Logan sensed any kind of weakness in her, he would exploit it. And she really needed to get paid for this case. 

“Speaking of, gimme my camera,” Veronica muttered hurriedly as one of the doors on the upper level of the Camelot opened. 

Logan deftly reached into the backseat and placed her camera in her hands. 

“Bingo,” she said softly as she clicked away, capturing the evidence of a cheating husband and….

“Is that Kimmy Ford ?” Logan asked as they spied on the couple. 

“Eww,” Veronica affirmed. “She's, like, half his age. Gross.”

“Just as classy as her sister. Must run in the family." Logan quipped. “So now that you got what you needed…” He changed the subject and quickly shifted Veronica so that she was straddling him in the driver's seat. He applied his considerable talents to her neck again and she could feel his fingers fiddling with the button on her jeans. 

“Um. Are you sure this is the place for...this?” Veronica tried, unsuccessfully, to keep from panting. 

“Mmm-hmm.” Logan nodded before capturing her lips with his own. His fingers slipped into the waistband of her pants. 

“Ah!” Veronica gasped at the contact and pushed closer against him. She had been good all night, putting work first even though there was a seriously hot naval officer in the car with her trying to lead her into temptation. She figured she deserved a reward for that. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” She whispered into the shell of his ear. 

Logan nodded enthusiastically. “Secrets are hot, Bobcat.”

“Every time I drove your car while you were gone,” she gulped, suddenly shy, “I fantasized about making love to you in it.”

“Yeah, you did,” Logan growled and slid his fingers further down into her lacy underwear. She could feel his hardness twitch beneath her. “That's what I fantasized about when I bought it.”

“We weren't even dating then.” She bit on his earlobe, hard, and then licked it. 

“And yet I've never bought a car without thinking about screwing you in it.” His fingers were inside her now, stroking her wetness. 

“Uhhh…” Coherent sentenced were becoming a problem. “What vehicles did I miss?”

His fingers picked up the pace. Veronica tried to keep from screaming. “A few more Range Rovers…” She rubbed herself on his hardness and at least could be proud that he was panting, too, now, even if she was making ridiculously embarrassing high pitched sounds. “Some sports cars...a Ferrari and a Lamborghini.”

“Flashy jackass,” she ground out as she finally got his fly unzipped. Her teeth were clenched as he brought her closer to orgasm. 

Logan gasped as her hands cupped his length. “That's me. Sorry if this car is too boring for you.”

“It...will do...I suppose.” She rocked back and forth on top of him, her muscles beginning to clench. 

“How about you stop talking now and enjoy this?” Logan curled his fingers just right inside her and finally...release. Her vision exploded into whiteness and pleasure flooded her body. 

“How about you make me, Sailor?” Veronica taunted after she had regained the ability to speak. 

“Naval aviator, I keep telling you, naval aviator.” 

She had finally managed to wiggle Logan's pants down his hips and freed his length from his boxers. She shimmied her pants down further, pushed her underwear to the side and, raising herself up she plunged down, burying him inside her, shuddering at how good it felt. Logan growled at the sensation and grabbed her hips, helping her move up and down along his shaft. 

“Well, Mr Naval Aviator,” her tone was breathy and mocking, “let's see if you can earn your reputation.”

“I think,” he panted out, “you're still mixing pilots up with seamen...but...if you've lost that lovin’ feeling...I'm more than happy to help you find it.” He reached between them and stroked her clit, urging her to come again. “The navy has very high standards...so you don't have to worry. I measure up...quite well.” 

Veronica arched her back and came again, this time bringing Logan with her. As they both came down from their climax, she rested her forehead against his. 

“I have missed you, Flyboy. Thanks for coming tonight.”

Logan, never one to pass up a chance for innuendo, bobbed his eyebrows at her. “My pleasure, ma’am. We live to serve.” He tipped his imaginary cap and fake saluted. 

Veronica should have seen that one coming. Something about having two mind blowing orgasms must have lowered her defenses. 

“You can serve me more later.” She straightened her clothes and rolled off him back into the passenger seat. “For now, let's get home so I can upload these pictures.”

Logan zipped up his pants and started the car. “Anything for you, Bobcat.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(FanArt + Covers) VMHQ Smutathon III: Electric Smutaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255648) by [AlinaSorokina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina)




End file.
